Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y en su expansión Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, primo del protagonista Niko Bellic. Niko llega a América gracias a las historias de Roman, y justo al llegar resulta que todo era mentira. Es bastante amigo de Little Jacob y de Brucie Kibbutz. Es un adicto al juego, teniendo siempre bastantes deudas con mafiosos rusos y le gusta mucho beber y enborracharse, aparte de ser un mujeriego. A pesar de esto, acaba teniendo una relación estable con Mallorie Bardas, quién ayuda a los primos cuando tienen dificultades. Roman posee una empresa de taxis, los cuales són contratados por teléfono. A la larga acaba siendo uno de los personajes con los que podrás quedar. Historia Antes de GTA IV Serbia Un nuevo comienzo La madre de Roman ahorra dinero y envía a su hijo a América, a la ciudad de Liberty City. Milica Bellic, madre de Niko, desea enviar a su hijo junto a Roman, pero este se niega, ya que dice que quiere pelear en la guerra. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Bienvenido a América Vemos a Roman por primera vez cuando va a recoger a Niko Bellic al puerto, en la primera misión borracho y en un taxi de su compañia, The Cousins Bellic. Roman le dice a Niko que anoche se corrió una juerga increíble con dos mujeres. Le pide a Niko que le lleve a su "mansión" porque no se encuentra en buenas condiciones. Cuando llegan, la mansión resulta ser un pequeño piso muy desordenado y sucio. Roman intenta convencer a Niko de que podrán subir a la fama con la ayuda de Niko. La conversación es interrumpida cuando Roman se duerme y recibe una llamada de Vladimir Glebov. Roman le dice a Niko que cuando se haiga acomodado vaya a la empresa de taxis. Cuando Niko llega a la empresa, Roman está intentando ligar con Mallorie Bardas, la secretaria de su negocio, cosa que fracasa cuando Vlad llega y le dice que donde está su dinero. Roman, tras decirle a Vlad que se lo dará el dinero, le dice a Niko que le lleve a la ferreteria de la calle Dillon. Por el camino, Roman le explica a Niko que la ferreteria es una tapadera para una sala de apuestas ilegales. Roman le dice a Niko que si ve llegar unos albaneses y van a entrar a la ferreteria que le llame y se irán corriendo. Tras esta misión, los albaneses han ido al negocio de taxis de Roman para pedirle el dinero que le deben, pero Niko logra llegar y los manda para su casa. En medio de todo el follón, Mallorie llama para decirle a Roman que la tenía que ir a buscar. Roman le dice a Mallorie que Niko la llevará a ella y a su amiga, Michelle. Cuando acaba el trabajo, Niko llama a Roman para decirle que quiere comprarse ropa nueva, y le manda a Russian Shop. Tras esta misión, Roman llama a Niko para decirle que unos albaneses le están pegando en las vías elevadas de las Apartamentos Firefly. Cuando Niko llega se deshace de ellos, pero Dardan Petrela, el jefe, se escapa en coche y Niko y Roman le persiguen. Al final Niko mata a Dardan y lleva a Roman al garage. En está misión activarás las actividades amistosas con Roman. En las dos siguientes haces de taxista para Jermaine Andrews y para Little Jacob, el cual te dará la primera pistola (si no has conseguido una antes). Una vez más en el negocio de taxis, Roman le dice a Niko que se ha enterado de que Mallorie le engañaba con Vlad Glebov. Niko decide ir a acabar con Vlad de una vez por todas. Tras la persecución, Niko ejecuta a Vlad, y cuando Roman lo ve, Roman le dice a Niko que está loco y que ya pueden darse por muertos. Niko dice que no se preocupe por nada. Mundo Criminal .]] Tras esta misión, Roman llama a Niko diciendole que vaya a la esquina del Club Perestroika. Cuando llega, Roman está en un contenedor y le dice a Niko que le seguian. Entonces, un matón sorprende a Niko por detrás, dejandolo inconsciente, y se lleva a él y a Roman a un sótano. Cuando Niko despierta ve a Roman amordazado y un hombre, llamado Dimitri Rascalov, haciendole preguntas. De repente, un tipo baja por las escaleras con una pistola, preguntando porque hay tanto jaleo. Este hombre resulta ser Mikhail Faustin, el jefe de la familia Faustin de la Mafia Rusa. Cuando le quitan la venda de la boca a Roman, este empieza chillar pidiendo ayuda, y de repente, Faustin le dispara en el estómago. Niko va a hacer la misión que le ha encargado Faustin y se llevan a Roman a curarle. No volvemos a ver a Roman hasta la misión Logging On, en donde conocemos a Brucie Kibbutz. Roman le dice a Niko que ya es hora de que se conecte a Internet, y lo manda al cibercafé. De nuevo, Roman llama a Niko para decirle que vaya a un callejón en East Island City. Niko le explica la nueva situación a Roman y decide irse a vivir a Bohan Sur, a un piso de Mallorie. Cuando van a recoger sus cosas a la casa de Roman, la casa está quemandose, y Roman quiere entrar porque tenia un anillo que queria darle a Mallorie. Cuando van al negocio de taxis, este también está en llamas. Roman, llorando, dice que lo ha perdido todo y que ya no puede hacer nada por Mallorie, pero Niko le anima diciendo que se ocupará de quien ha hecho esto, pero Roman le dice que eso es lo que no quiere que haga. No volvemos a ver a Roman hasta la misión Out of the Closet..., en donde está con Brucie y le ha hecho a Niko un perfil en Love-meet.net para matar a al primo de Lyle Rivas, el hombre al que Niko mató a las ordenes de Brucie. Al parecer, según Brucie es un auténtico mariconazo, por lo que han pensado en Niko. Niko al final cede por el dinero. El Secuestro después del rescate de Roman.]] Roman fué secuestrado por Johnny Klebitz y Malc durante una partida de póker (Johnny lo secuestró porque era necesario para limpiar la deuda de Ashley con Dimitri Rascalov). Mallorie llama a Niko para decirle que Roman ayer no llegó a casa, pero Niko le dice que tranquila, que a Roman le va mucho el quedarse por ahi borracho. Más tarde, Mallorie vuelve a llamar a Niko y le dice que los rusos han secuestrado a Roman. Niko va al almacén donde lo tienen secuestrado. Por el camino, Dimitri le manda un mensaje coin una foto de Roman aputandolo con un arma. Cuando Niko llega, arrasa con todo lo que tiene delante, mata a todos los rusos, sin excepción. Cuando llega al piso de arriba, un hombre apunta a Roman con una pistola. Entonces Niko, con buena puntería, mata al ruso y lleva a Roman a su casa en Bohan. Las Venganzas Roman aparece otra vez en la misión Weekend at Florian's. Una vez Ray Boccino ha informado a Niko de que conoce a un tipo que sabe donde vive Florian Cravic, Niko llama a Roman para informarle, entonces Roman le dice a Niko que le vaya a buscar. Una vez han llegado al piso de Florian Cravic, descubren que se ha vuelto gay, y se hace llamar Bernie Crane. U.L. Paper le informa a Niko de que Darko Brevic, el otro traidor, va a llegar en avión a Liberty City. Niko llama a Roman para informárle. Roman le dice a Niko que le vaya a buscar y que irá con el. Cuando llegan, Darko Brevic resulta ser el traidor y le dice a Niko que le mate. Tu eliges el destino de Darko. Final *'Dinero': Si eliges dinero, en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Roman será asesinado por Sergei, un matón de Dimitri Rascalov. Luego, Niko y Little Jacob se vengan de él y de Jimmy Pegorino. *'Venganza': Si eliges venganza, en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Kate McReary será asesinada por Jimmy Pegorino. Luego Niko, Roman y Little Jacob se vengarán de Pegorino. Amistad Roman es una buena amistad, ya que puedes pedirle un taxi gratis para ir a cualquier lugar de la ciudad. También puedes hacer trabajos de taxista para él hasta la misión Roman's Sorrow, en la que le queman el negocio. A partir de cuando consigues el piso franco de Algonquin cambiará de ser un Albany a un Cavalcade. Estas són las actividades que le gustan a Roman: *Jugar a los bolos. *Jugar a los dardos. *Jugar al billar. *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubs Striptease. Otras informaciones. *'Horas despierto': las 24 horas. *'Habilidad especial': se activa al 60% y se desactiva al 25%. *'Comida preferida': Burger Shot. *'Garito nocturno preferido': Cualquiera. Taxi Gratis Llegada cierta parte del juego, Roman te mandará un taxi gratis de su compañía, con el que podrás ir a cualquier sitio - justo como en un taxi normal. Está disponible la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque hay veces en las que no se puede pedir. El único inconveniente, es el taxista, que siempre se queja de tener que trasladar a alguien de manera gratuita y estar perdiendo tiempo y dinero. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *The Cousins Bellic (jefe) *It's your call (jefe) *Three's a Crowd (jefe) *Bleed out (jefe) *Easy Fare (jefe) *Jamaican Heat (jefe) *Uncle Vlad (jefe) *Logging On (jefe) *Roman's Sorrow (jefe) *Hostile Negotiation (jefe) *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (jefe o muerte) *Out of Commission Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday Category: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned